


Witches Aren't That Bad

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Dean gets hit on a hunt with a spell that has some unexpected effects. Will it change something in Dean and the Reader’s relationship?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you’re going to like this one! It took an unexpected turn and I’m not sure what to think about it so let me know what YOU think! Lyrics are italised, as well as Latin translations (hope it’s okay, I used Google Translator!) and internal thoughts.

It was supposed to be a simple hunt, there were three of you against one enemy after all. Of course, you all hated witches, especially Dean, but who would’ve thought that this case would bring you so much trouble?

Firstly, it turned out that it wasn’t just one witch: It was a whole coven, a few witches scattered around one town, cursing random people and leading to a lot of deaths. You had to get to the first one to find the rest, and you failed on the very first step.

She was stronger than you thought and kept slamming you into walls, knocking furniture over you. She trapped Sam in one of the rooms, but he told you to get her, and that he was fine.

You were surprised you weren’t cut by anything, considering that she shattered a glass chandelier that hung above you and Dean, just to distract you. Then she ran to the kitchen, and you two split up, Dean taking one door to the kitchen while you took the other.

You entered the room, gun trained on the witch, and saw her mixing ingredients in a bowl. Dean was getting closer to her, but she didn’t seem to notice and you asked, your finger resting on the trigger, “Where’s the rest of your witch bitches?”

She turned her attention to you, a wicked smile on her face, and said, “Everywhere.”

With a flick of her wrist, she had you flying across the room, Dean too. You dropped your gun, trying to prevent your head from hitting the cupboard, then stumbled back up.

Before you were able to corner her, she threw a handful of red sparkling powder on Dean and chanted a few words in Latin, knocking him unconscious. You trained your gun on her and pulled the trigger, your aim lethal. The bullet went right through her skull, then stopped at the wall, piercing the ugly wallpaper.

She fell to the floor with a loud thud and you ran to Dean, desperately hoping that she hadn’t hurt him in any way. You knew your protectiveness and feelings over the older Winchester were running wild right now, and you couldn’t help but be terrified. You couldn’t see him hurt. He couldn’t be hurt.

You pulled his head onto your lap, then put your fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. The familiar beat against your skin proved everything was fine, he just had to wake up.

You saw Sam enter the room, eyeing the surroundings, a gun in his hands. When his gaze landed on you and Dean, he shouted, “What happened?” then stuffed the gun behind the waistband of his jeans and walked to you both, worry written across his face.

“She slammed me into the wall and I lost the grip on my gun. Before I had the chance to shoot her, she said some stuff in Latin and threw all this sparkly shit on Dean. That knocked him right out,” you explained, your voice shaky from how nervous you were.

Sam shot you a weak smile, “Hey, it’s not your fault he got knocked out. You took care of the witch after all, now we just have to wait and see what’s gonna happen with Dean.”

“Yeah, I know,” you responded, trying to pretend that you didn’t hear the trembling in your voice.

He simply nodded, then said, “Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

Sam knew. After all, he was the only person you could pour your heart out to which is what you’d done after you had stayed up after a hunt with him to watch a movie one day, when you couldn’t fall asleep. By the time you had realised you had been rambling about your crush on Dean, it was too late to brush it off. Obviously, Sam’s been nothing but supportive, and he had promised you he wouldn’t tell Dean anything.

“What did the witch say, did you catch any of the words?” Sam picked Dean up and you got up from the floor.

“The only thing I made out was _canto_ and _unum verum amor_ , but that’s about it,” you replied, following Sam out of the house.

“Sing and one true love? What do those two things have to do with anything?” You opened the door to the Impala, helping Sam lay Dean on the backseat, and he gestured for you to climb in as well.

“Guess we’ll find out,” you shrugged as you pulled Dean closer, letting his head rest on your lap. You brushed the hair away from his face, spiking it up, and sighed, wanting him to wake up as soon as possible.

* * *

The ride to the motel was quick, but in your anxious state it seemed like an eternity. Dean didn’t wake up the whole time, and it was driving you nuts. You wanted him to wake up, you needed to be sure he was okay.

When you got to your room, Sam decided to take a shower, leaving you alone to watch over Dean. You plopped onto the bed right next to the one Dean was passed out on and sighed, your gaze fixed on him the entire time..

Minutes passed and nothing seemed to change when, suddenly, Dean stirred on the bed. You saw him slowly wake up and you scrambled from the bed and toward him, smiling once he sat up. You leaned toward Dean, wanting to comfort him, because he must’ve been confused. However, his first instinct was to flinch away from your touch.

You raised your hands up, in surrender, “Hey, it’s okay. Do you remember who I am, Dean?”

After he stopped coughing, he raised his head to look at you. “ _You’re beautiful. You’re beautiful. You’re beautiful, it’s true,_ ” Dean sang, shocked at his own actions. He put a hand on his mouth in an attempt to stop the words from spilling out, erasing any doubt that it was the spell’s work.

You couldn’t help but blush at his words, even though you knew he probably didn’t mean them. “Dean, don’t say anything, we’ll fix it. Are you okay, though?”

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again in hesitation. Instead, he just nodded.

You heard the door to the bathroom creak and Sam entered the room, sighing in relief once he was Dean was up.

“Dean, you okay?” He asked and Dean repeated the motion, refusing to speak.

“He’s okay, but he doesn’t speak. He sings,” you explained.

“Sings? Sings what?” Sam asked and you felt your cheeks heat up yet again.

“Love songs, from what I’ve heard,” you said, focusing your gaze on your hands.

“Oh,” Sam let out, then cleared his throat, “Well, the incantation did mention singing, as well as one true love.”

You felt Dean tap your shoulder and you locked your gaze with his. He made a motion with his hand like he was writing and you cursed yourself for not thinking about it earlier. The spell probably only affected his ability to speak, maybe he could write in a normal way?

A moment later, you found a pen and a notebook in your duffel and got back onto the bed, a faint smile on your face. Dean’s fingers brushed against yours as he took them from you and he began scribbling something on the page. You observed his face as he wrote, the emotions ranging from relief to pure annoyance then back to relief.

In a few minutes, he handed you the paper back and you couldn’t help but scrunch your eyebrows at what he wrote. Every few words something was crossed out. It seemed to be song lyrics so you had trouble understanding what he meant. After some time, you managed to make out what he meant.

“Do you mean that kiss was in the incantation as well?” You asked and Dean nodded slowly.

“We need to figure out how to reverse this spell, I don’t want to hear you singing all the time,” Sam teased and Dean rolled his eyes at the remark.

“We should call Cas,” you suggested, “He might be able to help.”

Sam nodded, “Yeah, good idea,” he closed his eyes, muttering some words under his breath.

In no time, Castiel appeared in the room, the familiar rustling of the feathers disrupting silence that casted itself around you. Nodding curtly, he said, “Hello Sam, Dean, Y/N. You require my assistance with a spell?”

You gave him a quick nod and began, “Yeah. A witch put one on Dean. Can you lift it or tell us what it is so we can try to reverse it ourselves?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Castiel responded and walked over to Dean, putting fingers on his temple. The angel closed his eyes, like he was trying to concentrate, and Dean did the same. His lips were pursed in a thin line, his fists clenched tight on the sides of his body, he seemed tense as a chord.

“Anything, Cas?” You urged, your fingers absentmindedly  strumming against your jean-clad thigh.

“I’m afraid I don’t have much,” he sighed, “What I can tell you is that the spell was extremely powerful, it must’ve been created by a coven, not one witch. And I wouldn’t recommend trying to break it, we have no idea what side effects it could cause.”

“Side effects?” Sam wondered.

“Memory loss, moodiness, death, to name a few.” A gasp left your mouth at those words. “I’m not certain. A spell that powerful could have serious consequences, it’s near impossible to predict. And I know you don’t want to take lucky guesses.”

You had no idea what to say. It was just a simple hunt, how did you get there? Why did Dean have to get hit by some spell that’s too dangerous to break?

“ _I’ll be okay-_ ” Dean interrupted his speech-song with coughing, undoubtedly trying to cut off any embarrassing lyrics that would follow.

Without a second thought, you entwined your fingers with Dean’s. You told yourself it was to let him know you understood, but you knew you just wanted to know he was there and that he wasn’t going anywhere. You let go of his hand fast, suddenly afraid it would make things awkward. You shouldn’t have done that in the first place, but it seemed that your common sense flew out of the window the moment Dean got hurt.

“So, what do we do now?” Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“I suggest you try to find out as much information about the spell as possible. I’ll try to do the same,” and, with those few words, Castiel disappeared, leaving you with roughly as much knowledge as you had before he answered to your prayer.

You couldn’t help but get frustrated, though you decided to play it cool, “How about we go back to this witch’s house and try to dig up info on other witches from her coven? Then corner them and find out what they know, maybe force them to undo the spell?”

And that’s exactly what you did.

* * *

You began searching for the rest of the coven and tracking down witches one by one, breaking into their houses and demanding answers. Most of them weren’t helpful at all, they simply kept playing with you, even forcing Dean to talk which always ended in nothing but embarrassment on his behalf. You could tell he was getting tired of it, of not being able to say anything in a normal way, so much so that he nearly stopped talking altogether.

You tried to talk to him about it, but he just waved it off, like it was nothing.  You knew him better though, and you couldn’t wait for the spell to be gone. A big talk, an important one, was bound to happen and you knew it.

Cas was still busy dealing with problems in Heaven. He got back to you, but said he didn’t find anything on the spell, so you kept looking for the solution with the Winchesters. You knew you had to try to take care of this one on your own. But you always managed to deal with all the trouble flawlessly and hoped that it would work out this time as well.

Fortunately, luck was on your side as you captured the witch that seemed to be the head of the coven. He spilled the beans, explaining how to undo the spell, and apologised for what happened to you and all the victims.

It turned out that half of the coven went rogue and before he had a chance to tame them, they went out of control. With much reservation and reluctance you let him go, promising to teach him a lesson if he were ever to turn to the bad side.

* * *

As soon as you got back to the motel room, ingredients to make the counter-spell powder resting safe in your bag, you started preparing the potion. Dean was sitting at the edge of the bed, a faint smile on his face while Sam kept observing you.

When you finished mixing all the herbs and recited the incantation, the mixture turned into a powder of some sort. It was a dull green, and you put it on your palm, then blew it all over Dean. He sneezed, making you giggle, then the powder evaporated into thin air.

“Did it work?” You let out, waiting to hear Dean’s voice, normal voice, for the first time in too long.

“Dean?” Sam’s voice filled the room at almost the same time as yours and Dean smiled widely, then cleared his throat.

“Yeah, seems like it,” he said and you jumped into his arms, laughing like a mad woman. His arms were a familiar and soothing weight around your body, making all your worries go away, at least temporarily.

Sam and Dean began laughing too, relieved that everything worked and that the spell had been lifted. You pulled away soon after, you didn’t want to cling after all, but something in Dean’s eyes was telling you that he didn’t mind at all. Or maybe you were just reading too much into it? Who knew?

“Huh. Seems like not all the witches are bad,” Sam remarked and you shrugged.

“Hell yeah,” Dean exclaimed and you raised your eyebrows at him, but he just shook his head at you.

* * *

The afternoon was filled with eating pizza, drinking beer, and boys teasing each other about the whole time Dean had refused to speak. He had blurted out some cheesy and stupid things throughout that week, and every time he had looked very uncomfortable about it. However, when everything was over, it seemed that even he saw the hilarity of his outbursts.

“Remember when you went full on Michelle and the Beatles?” Sam chuckled and you couldn’t help but blush.

That was only a day or two after the spell started working and Dean absolutely forgot that everything he wanted to say would turn into a love song. He wanted to say something about finding a way to reverse the spell or break it, but, before he knew, it took a completely different turn.

_I love you, I love you, I love you. That’s all I want to say. Until I find a way_ were the words that spilled from his mouth and, while his voice was like that of an actual angel, the tone held embarrassment and something you couldn’t quite put your finger on.

You pretended it didn’t happen, but it was the only time when the actual ‘l-word’ found its way from Dean’s lips and toward you, but you knew it was just the work of a spell, it wasn’t real.

“Well, about that… Could you give us a second, Sammy?” Dean suggested, scratching the nape of his neck, an awkward smile on his face.

“Sure, be back in some time,” he said, his gaze locking with yours. He flashed you a knowing smirk, and got out of the hotel room, leaving you alone with Dean.

_What did he want to talk about?_

Before you realized, you were rambling, “I know. I won’t talk about it ever again, no one will know and it was just a spell. Honestly, talking is unnecessary, ‘cause I know you don’t feel that way and it’s okay, even if I-”

“Let me stop you right there, sweetheart,” Dean interrupted you mid-sentence, getting up from the chair.

You opened your mouth, wanting to defend yourself or to explain what you meant, but you opted not to, letting Dean speak.

“I meant it. I meant all of it,” he blurted when he was right in front of you. To say that you were shocked would be an understatement.

“Y-you did?” You let out, feeling your cheeks heat up.

“Yeah. I mean, it sucked to be forced to admit it and it’s been easily one of the most embarrassing things that happened to me, but I mean it,” Dean flashed you a shy smile and you responded with a full on grin.

“I’m sorry it had to happen this way,” you admitted, taking Dean’s hand in yours when he sat right beside you, “but I’m glad it did happen or it’d never see the light of the day, would it?”

“Probably not,” Dean sighed, “so I guess witches aren’t all that bad,” he joked and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Nope, they’re not,” you said, letting out a sigh of relief, as Dean put his arm around you and pulled you closer.


End file.
